


A bullet through your head (I wanna break free)

by Jonsalover101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Corruption, F/M, Hitman Kylo, Rey is a mess, Roommates, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, kylo hates plants, kylo is 25, kylo is a mess, mentions of Greek culture, mentions of Greek food, mentions of abuse, not redemption fic, rey and ben need a hug, rey is 21, the author has never written smut, the characters have a crooked idea of what justice is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsalover101/pseuds/Jonsalover101
Summary: Rey is a 21-year-old still living with her abusive stepfather. Her life is simple. She goes to college, she cooks and cleans, and at nights she works at a bar. One night her friend Rose offers her a way out. The problem is that the way out has a name and a dangerous line of a profession that accompanies him.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my name is Cassie. This is my first attempt at writting Reylo. I got inspired by a prompt on Twitter, so here it is. English is not my mother language, so there will be mistakes. Always feel free to correct me and leave your feedback.

Rey always hated her stepfather. From the day that she first saw him, when he married her mum, she always hated him. It was something about him that she couldn't pinpoint. His slimy aura probably? Possibly? 

Turns out she was right. Before his marriage with Kira, Plutt tried to look like the perfect guy. Even though Rey only saw pictures of him before the wedding, he would always send gifts for her and her mother. Shit got bad after the wedding. The first night there was a huge fight between them, that lasted all-night-long. Later he started coming home drunk. And on and on it went and it never stopped. 

And then Kira died. She just died. No pre-existing condition, nothing. She just passed away. Rey was 12 when that happened. Just two years after the wedding. Just like that, she was stuck with Plutt.

It's not like when her mom was alive things were perfect. But the thing is that Kira offered her some type of protection against him. Now she had none. Plutt would come home drunk every night and expected from Rey to do everything around the house. Ironic as it may seem Rey was the one that prepared food, but she could not eat from it unless Plutt had leftovers. Generally speaking, he left Rey uncared for in many ways. 

Lord knows he could easily take care of her. He was loaded. He was a defense attorney and he owned a bar as well. As soon as Rey finished high school, she made a deal with Plutt. She ould work at the bar for free and as an exchange he would let her go to their community college. Weird as it may seem Plutt agreed. 

The bar was actually kinda nice. It was an escape from Plutt and that instantly made it good enough. It was also a chance to make a little bit of money from the tips patrons would give her. Of course, she never told Plutt about them. 

Plutt was the defense attorney for the people that were in the Vietnamese mafia. Especially the Tico family. That's how Rose also ended up in the bar. She was working there as a punishment because she fell in love with Finn, a man her parents did not approve of. 

Little did the Ticos know that Finn was bold enough to drop by the bar twice a week for a couple of minutes to check on his beloved Rose and make plans on how to escape this hell of a town. 

Rey knew her life was shitty because of Plutt, but the thing is that she always thought that this would go on until she died. But she and Rose got close and the night she came to the bar covered in bruises, Rose pulled her aside and wrote a name and an address in a small piece of paper. 

KYLO REN  
Sunshine st. 30th

" What on earth is this?" Rey asked looking at the small piece of paper on her hand. 

Rose sighs and does not look her in the eye. " Someone that could help you. Actually, help you." 

“ What? Is he a cop or something?” As soon as Rose hears her she laughs from the bottom of her heart and looks at Rey truly amused. 

“Oh Rey, my sweet Rey! You're so innocent and brave! This world does not deserve you!” Rose murmurs at her friend in a sad tone. Rey looked at her friend still confused. 

" Of course he is no cop, Rey! He is a hitman!" Rose whispers tose last words and goes back to work. 

That was weeks ago. Rey fumbles with the small piece of paper every night until she falls asleep. Always keeping the little piece of paper close to her heart, like a talisman.


	2. Introduction to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, Cassie here. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad that you all liked my previous chapter, so here is the new one. As always feel free to point my mistakes and tell how you like the story so far.

Rose comes into the bar one day with a bright, big smile on her face. That alone makes Rey happy. Rose comes next to her, behind the bar, and whispers to Rey. "Finn and I are skipping town next week."

Rey smiles at her friend but deep inside she feels sad, lonely and desperate. If Rose leaves, Rey will be left alone again.

“ Rey please come with us! Finn and I have already discussed it. You don't deserve this!” Her friend says as if sensing her fears.

Rey smiles sadly at her friend. " I can't do that! If I leave Unkar will be looking for me. I will just make things difficult for you guys."

“Ok, ok fair enough. How about the contact I gave you?”

“ I don't know Rose. I'm not sure if I'm that desperate yet.” Although Rey knew that deep down she was that desperate.

" Tell you what. Since it is just Monday and there is hardly anyone here go find him and see if he's got a plan. I'll cover for you." Rey hesitated but in the end, she was convinced by Roses' efforts.

And just like that, Rey found herself knocking on Kylo Rens' door, not knowing what to expect. When Kylo opened the door and first laid eyes on her, his heart almost stopped. She was tiny, looked tired but gorgeous nonetheless.

“ Hey, I got your info from Rose Tico. I think that you might be able to help me.” Kylo said nothing and just stepped aside and motioned for her to get in.

“ So this is a Tico job? I haven't seen you before delivering messages for them.”

“ No, it's actually for me. I think I need your help.”

“ Ok, who is the target?”

“My stepfather.” She said hesitantly without looking at him. “ The thing is that I'm not sure if this is the right solution.”

" Your stepfather, huh? Sounds easy enough, to be honest. What did he do?" Kylo asked not knowing why. He never asked. He just did what they told him to do. But he was intrigued by her. He just wanted to know more. He just wanted to know about her.

“ It's kinda complicated and I don't really want to talk about it.”

“ Ok look I may be a hitman but if you don't want him dead I can always just break a couple of ribs or something. Like a warning or some shit.”

At that Rey looks terrified. " No, no please don't. If you do that I'll have to take care of him and stay with him at all times."

Kylo can clearly see that he upset her. He hesitantly kneels in front of her on the couch that she is sitting. Gently he puts his hand on top of hers. 

“ It's ok. Don't worry. I'll do whatever you tell me.”

Rey looks at him up close and she suddenly realizes how handsome he actually is. He is tall and has dark locks, a beautiful pale face, dotted with scattered moles. His lips are plush and definitely kissable. But his eyes? His eyes are sad and dark and distant at the same time.

" I'm Rey by the way." Kylo chuckles. " Nice to meet you, Rey. I'm Kylo. But you probably already know that." Kylo offers her a full smile and a small laugh and his eyes sparkle.

Rey looks at him and nods. Kylo nods as well. " Tell you what Rey. I'll give you an option because I like you. Since you're not sure yet, I can give you three days to decide. I think they are enough. Then I'll do whatever you want me to. Wait here. I'll write down my number. If you're ever in danger and need me, call me anytime. Understood?"

Rey nods at that and takes the paper that he offers her and she almost immediately feels safer. Kylo on the other hand doesn't know what's happening with him. The number he gave her was his own personal number. Not the one he used for work

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

That night she got home late. Naturally, because she had bad luck, Plutt noticed because for some weird reason he was sober. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Plutt jumped at her, screaming and choking her.

" Where the fuck have you been? Think you're getting away? The fucking bar closed over an hour ago. Where the fuck have you been? I'll kill you, you little bitch. Just like your bitch of a mother."

Realization and fear hit Rey all at once. Just like that Plutt released her from his hold.

“What?”

“Yeah, you heard correctly you little shit! I killed her in her sleep.”

Hot tears were streaming down her eyes. “ But why? She was always good to you.” Plutt leveled himself with her.

“ Because she was annoying and she was constantly getting in my business. And unless you want the same fate as her, you'll do as I say.”

Rey straightened her back. “ You're right. I shouldn't have gotten late. Rose just wanted a little company. It won't happen again. I promise.”

“Good. Now just go to your room and don't come out.”

Rey strode towards her bedroom.  _SOON._ She thought.  _Soon bastard._ A decision already forming in her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plot was to have Plutt confess to Ben about Reys' mom, but as I was writting this chapter and with the way I wanted to potray Rey (sweet, innocent and patient), it felt better for her to know now, so that she would just snap and make a final decision. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @soulsandsins 
> 
> I'll see you all next time xoxo


	3. Arrangements pt.1

The next day Rey didn't even bother going to the bar. Instead, she just sends a quick text to Rose saying " Gonna be a little late. Please cover me." So she took quick steps towards Kylos' house where she could feel a little safe. It was truly ironic, to be honest. She felt safe in the presence of a hitman and not her supposed guardian.

Rey reached his door and he answered immediately as if he was expecting her.

“ I've made a decision.” Kylo looked truly confused like he didn't know what on earth she was talking about. He was just looking at her for a few moments that felt like hours.

Kylo was just admiring how beautiful she looked in her jeans and a little white shirt. And then his eyes fell on her neck and the faint bruises that were resting there. They certainly were not there yesterday. He just grabbed her arm and pushed her inside.

" He hurt you yesterday didn't he?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. " Damn it, Rey. That's exactly why I gave you my number. So that he wouldn't hurt you."

“ I know. I just …. I just didn't have time to react, you know? He just jumped at me the second I walked through the door.”

Kylo sensed how distressed she was. " It's ok. We'll figure it out. Go sit on the couch. I'll be there in a minute."

Kylo was trying to collect his thoughts. Because of yesterday's talk, he was convinced she wouldn't go through with it and that he would never see her again after that. He was trying so hard to collect his thoughts that he almost missed the water that was about to overflow from the kettle. While soaking tea leaves he walked towards the couch and handed her a mug.

“ So from your presence here, I assume that you decided to go through with it.” Rey just nodded without looking at him. “ Ok talk to me. Why did you make that choice?”

Rey looked at him with tears in her eyes. “ Because he killed my mother and I can't just leave. There is no way out. Except maybe this.”

“ Ok, I get it. Talk to me about the target.”

"As I told you yesterday, he is my stepfather. His name is Unkar Plutt..." But she did not manage to finish her sentence because Kylo stopped her. " Woah girl stop right there. You can't be serious, right? You can't be asking me to kill Plutt. He has ties to the Ticos. If they found out I killed him, I would suffer a fate worse than death."

As much as Kylo wanted to help her he couldn't just kill Plutt. His head was on the line. Rey nodded. “You're right. It's stupid. It would never work. I'm just stupid for thinking that I could get out.”

Kylo was clearly not thinking because the words just got out. " Ok, I'll do it. But it's gonna cost you more. I need some kind of protection here you know."

“ How much?”

“ Ten thousand.”

At the sound of the number, Rey broke down, sobbing and feeling more desperate than ever before.

“ I don't have that much money. I'm sorry. I don't. I'll leave.”

" Rey I'm sorry. I really want to help you. Besides, have you figured out what you'll do after?" Kylo moved across the couch and reluctantly hugged her shoulders. " Ok here. Give me your number and I'll call you if I think of something else. Kylo handed Rey his phone and for a brief moment, their hands touched making both Rey and Kylo lightheaded.

Rey punched in her number and gave the phone back to Kylo. “ Thank you. I'll leave you alone now.”

As Rey left she felt hopeless and truly disappointed that she probably wouldn't be seeing Kylo again. Because there was no other way than paying him ten thousand, but she obviously did not have that kind of money.

Kylo was watching Rey leave and at that moment he knew that he never wanted to see her leave again. He knew he had to find another way out for her if he wanted to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all are doing ok. I hope that you like this chapther. I'll see you all next time. xoxo


	4. Arrangements pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed I changed the title. I think that the new one describes the work better. I also updated the tags.

Kylo was desperate. Really desperate. And as he lay awake at night the idea dawned on him. A desperate idea for a desperate man. The next morning he called Rey at 10 o'clock when he believed that Plutt would be out for the day.

The phone ringed two, three times and on the fourth, she picked up.

“ Hi. It's Kylo. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or wakening you up.” Rey formed a smile on the other side of the line.

“ You' re not bothering me Kylo. What's up?”

" Everything is ok. Listen... I may have thought of a solution to your problem. Come to my apartment at night so that we can talk it through."

" Oh... Um... I can't... I can't leave Rose alone again at the bar."

" Ok. No worries. I'll come by the bar. Can you give me the address?"

" Yeah, sure. The bars' name is "Jakku" and the address is Wolf st. 21."

“ I'll be by at 10.”

“ Goodbye Kylo.”

Both Rey and Kylo were looking forward to seeing each other at night. Kylo tried his best to look presentable. In the end, he opted for a black suit, shirt, and tie. " Black on black always looks good " he thought. Not that he really cared, he tried to convince himself. It was that the suit always gave hi confidence.

On the other hand, Rey tried to push her thoughts about Kylo on the back of her mind. And who knew what kind of solution he thought. What if it was something inappropriate? She didn't even want to think about that. But on the other hand, Kylo was REALLY attractive. Rey even believed that even though he was a hitman, he was gentle and kind. That was possible, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jakku bar, Kylo soon realized was an upscale bar, for rich assholes to do their dirty businesses and for money laundering. The whole bar was decorated with different shades of grey, red, and black. It was kinda classy if you didn't know what was happening behind closed doors.

The other thing that Kylo realized as soon as he walked in, apart from the decoration, was the three figures talking quietly in the bar. One of those figures being Rey. As always she looked radiant n a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black top. Kylo suddenly felt that it was a perfect choice to wear his suit. He could perfectly blend in with everybody else here.

He slipped into a stool kinda far away from the three and waited. He lights up a cigarette and Rey finally noticed him. She went towards him and slipped him a pre-written note. " Pretend you don't know me. Plutts' friends are here. We can't be seen talking. I have eyes on me. As soon as they leave we can talk. If they don't come back tomorrow."

“Smart girl.” He thought to himself and smirked.

“What you'll be having tonight sir?”

“An old- fashioned please.” Being called sir by Rey did something to him that he did care to admit.

" Coming right up." For the briefest of moments when Rey gave him his drink, their fingers brushed and Rey looked right at him and blushed while Kylo smiled at her.

Rey goes back to her group and that was their last interaction for the next hour. At around midnight Rey came bak next to him.

“They left. Come sit with us. I'll introduce you.”

“ You sure?”

“Yeah.” Rey pointed a stool for him to sit next to her friends, that she introduced to him as Rose and Finn. “ Rose and Finn are planning on skipping town next Friday. I don't know if that affects your plan. Whatever that may be.”

" The plan. Right! Ok, hear me out. I will not take any money from you and you can stay with me if you don't have anywhere else to go. I have an extra room and you can help around the house with cooking and cleaning." Rey thought about Kylos' apartment and about how everything seemed in place and clean, but she did not comment on it.

“ That can not be just it, right?” Rose asked.

"No, it's not," Kylo confirmed. " You'll work as my cover and alibi. You'll come with me to places where it would be suspicious to go alone and if it ever comes to it you'll provide me with an alibi."

" Doesn't that make me an accomplice to your crimes?" Rey asked confused.

“ Well … yes. But don't forget, you're the one asking me to kill a high-profile lawyer, tied to the mob.” Kylo smiled, knowing that he had probably convinced her.

“ What about college?”

" You can still go and do whatever you like. You're not my prisoner. You'll be my roommate."

Rey felt weak. This was not only her way out but also everything she ever wanted. Freedom. The possibility of doing anything she liked.

“ Ok. I'm in.”

" What? Rey, you can't be serious." Finn said, looking worried. " I mean you are willingly going to live with a paid killer."

“ Why? Your girlfriend was the one that suggested this way out in the first place.”

" Yes, but you were supposed to leave afterward. And what if he kills an innocent man, or maybe even you?" Rose said, not caring that Kylo could hear her. Finn nodded while Kylo looked extremely irritated.

" I assure you, Rose. I've never killed an innocent civilian. This is not my job."

" Honestly Rose I don't care. Anything will be better than Plutt. Can we please move on to the arrangements?"

“ Alright. So you two are leaving next Friday. What time?”

" Right after the bar closes" Finn answered.

" Good. On Friday you will leave as well. We want people to believe that you left with them." Kylo said looking back at Rey. " Until then, I want you to have a few items with you every night that you want to take with you. I'll be dropping by at closing hours and take them back with me. But please don't overdo it. I need to make it look like you left with them. A couple of days later I'll do the job."

“ Why a few days later?”

" Because we don't want them to connect it with you, and because I need to come up with a cover-up story and an alibi for you. Just in case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this is not a redemption fic. Both Kylo and Rey are grey. They do bad and good stuff. They are not affected by bad desicions and violence, well... because they have lived with it their whole life. That's why Rey agrees to live with him. I regret NOTHING. I hope that you like the new title better. I wanna hear what you think might happen next.  
> I am also working on a modern Persephone and Hades fic about Reylo. Tell me what you think about it.  
> Until next time xoxo


	5. Moving in

For the next few days, Kylo was busy. In the mornings he would be at the stores, trying to make Reys' soon to be room as comfortable as possible. He bought a big bed, pillows, new sheets, and towels. He bought drawers for her to put her things, a big desk for her to study comfortably. He bought curtains and blankets and he made sure that everything complimented each other. He installed shelves and an air-conditioning unit. He bought a painting of a beach during sunset that reminded him of her. He even bought fucking plants. He fucking hated plants but he had an intuition that she would love them.

  
  


But that was not enough. He cleaned the garden for her to plant flowers if she wanted. Maybe a few roses and daisies would look pretty. When even that was not enough, he filled the kitchen with colorful plates and mugs and he placed a new, bigger kitchen table and a bookshelf in the living room.

  
  


In the night he would drop by the bar and take Reys' things with him. A few textbooks, some literature books she could not part with, her mothers' few pieces of jewelry, and her own few clothes. He would go back to his apartment to put her things away and rest.

  
  


Instead, he would toss and turn in his bed, barely getting any sleep, thinking how it would feel to have Reys' sleeping form next to him. One night he did not resist his urge to go to her room. Everything there was so happy and cheerful in contrary to the rest of the house, that was black, grey and minimalistic.

  
  


Kylo laid in her bed and felt sleep overtaking him fast. In the morning though, he felt dirty, like he had violated her place and privacy, despite feeling well-rested for the first time in a while.

  
  


By the time Friday came, Kylo felt exhausted. He managed to power through though with lots of coffee. By nine o'clock he decided to get ready and head to the bar to keep an eye on Rey.

  
  


The bar was absolutely packed. He managed to find a seat in a dim-lit corner from where he could observe everything. Rey was serving tonight. When she brought him his drink they only shared a look of acknowledgment and she went on to the rest of her customers.

  
  


Rey continued her shift quite uneventfully until a group of young men started to act improperly. Making comments and gestures that made her extremely embarrassed. She brushed it off thinking that it was probably her last time doing this job.

  
  


Rey kept calm until one of the men moved his hand towards her lower back and Rey just snapped at him.

  
  


"Hey! Take your hands off!"

  
  


" Why sweetheart? You look lovely. I'm sure that Plutt wouldn't mind."

  
  


Kylo was looking at the scene unfold from afar. And he could not contain himself. " Hey! Get your hands away or I'll cut them off."

  
  


The guy looked amused when he turned to look at Kylo. " Oh, poor guy. Who are you to her that you get so emotional? Maybe her little boyfriend? Don't worry I'll be quick."

  
  


Kylo saw red. He instantly lost it. He just grabbed the guys' neck and pushed. "I'll fucking kill you. You hear me?"

  
  


He saw the guy turn purple from the pressure he applied and he still wouldn't let go. He felt small, gentle hands grabbing him and a small voice pleading for him to stop. Only then he let go.

  
  


" Just go and don't ever come back."

  
  


The group just left a couple of bills on the table and left quickly. With them gone the only people left at the bar were Kylo, Rey, Rose, and Finn.

  
  


"Maybe we should close now to save some time," Rey said.

  
  


" Yes, that would be great. Just take your things. Don't clean up anything. This gives us all a great advantage."

  
  


The two women went to the back to get their things. They were silent. So that was it? Were they not going to see each other again? Out of the blue Rose hugs Rey. "You know this is not the end, right? I'll make sure to contact you as soon as we get settled somewhere."

  
  


" I love you, Rose."

  
  


The girls went out of the bar where Finn and Kylo waited out of their cars.

  
  


" Ok, you three need to lose your phones now. Your tracks need to stop here."

  
  


The girls hugged one more before parting.

  
  


" I love you, Rey. I'll find you again."

  
  


Rey and Rosse burst into tears. Kylo hugged Rey from the shoulders and removed her gently from Rose.

  
  


" We need to go now." He said looking at Finn. " The highway is empty at this time. Leave from there. You'll win much time."

  
  


With that Rey got inside the car, starring at Rose until she was too far away for her to see. The ride home was quiet with Rey still crying silently.

  
  


Rey found the apartment the way it was last time she was here. Dark, minimalistic, and depressing. Kylo closed the door beside him.

  
  


"I know it must be difficult for you, but it's for the best. Here. These are the keys to the apartment." Rey looked at him confused.

  
  


"I already told you that you can do anything you want. You're not my prisoner. Obviously, you can't go out for a while, but we'll figure it out."

  
  


" Rose was my only friend." Rey murmured lost at her own world.

  
  


" Do you want me to saw you in your room?" Rey just nodded.

  
  


When he opened the door to her room, it was like a portal to a different dimension. The room was painted a muted shade of yellow and it was spacey. The bed was big enough to comfortably accommodate two people and it had white sheets and a knitted blanket resting at the feet. The painting was of a beautiful beach and her books were already organized on the shelves. There were a big desk and plants and that made her happy.

  
  


She looked at him shocked. "Kylo that's too much. Just a bed would be fine."

  
  


" I just wanted for you to be comfortable. I'll let you settle in."

  
  


By the time Kylo came back to ask if she was hungry, she was already sleeping peacefully under the covers with a huge smile on her face.

  
  


Her last thought before sleep overtook her was that she never had something so nice in her entire life. And maybe also someone that truly cared for her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for sticking around. I had a bit of a writers block for one of the next chapters but now we are back on track. I hope you enjoyed. Always feel free to comment.  
> You can find me on Twitter @soulsandsins.  
> PS. I really do love soft boi Benny


	6. A Bible of Mermaid Pictures

The next morning Rey woke up to the very good smell of bacon and eggs. She was starving. She slipped out of bed and observed her new room. It was the exact opposite of her room back in Plutts' house. This was personalized. Her old room looked more like a guest room. This was cozy and friendly. There were some plants next to her desk, some smaller ones on it and some next to the window, making the room friendlier. She really should remember to ask Kylo when they needed watering.

She slipped out of yesterdays' clothes, that she fell asleep in, and she wore a fresh pair of light blue jeans and a grey T-shirt and walked towards the kitchen. She spied on him, leaning against the countertop, frying some more bacon. He was dressed in black, per usual, and he had a kitchen towel draped over his shoulder. She smiled at the sight and thought that it was the first time in forever that she felt some kind of domesticity. The irony of it all was amusing to her.

“ Good morning.” She said.

“ Hey! Good morning. I made breakfast.” He replied.

“ I see...” She said amused at the sight of him and his efforts to make her comfortable. “ I thought that I was supposed to do the cooking. It is partially why I'm here.”

Kylo looked kinda shocked. “Had she caught his bluff?” he thought. “ Well yeah, but still I can make some breakfast sometimes. Plus, you looked like you could use a little bit more sleep.” He tried to explain.

His breakfast was in fact very tasty. They ate in comfortable silence, periodically looking at each other, without ever saying anything. After breakfast Rey offered to wash the dishes, while Kylo read some articles in the local newspaper.

“ Do you have work today? Are you going to leave?” Rey asked out of the blue.

" Well no, at least that I know of," Kylo said and Rey looked at him confused.

" I usually don't know if I have to leave until someone comes to find me, or if something is preplanned if it is a big job."

“ Oh, I didn't know...” Silence fell in the room once again. “ You said to Rose that you never killed someone that did not deserve it. What did you mean by that?”

Kylo was really hesitant to explain the nature of his work to her. The less she knew, the best it was for her. " Well, for starters, I don't just kill someone that goes against the mob. My work is a little bit more high-profile. Some people are a danger to society. Abusers, corrupted politicians, rapists, pedophiles. Things like that. What I do is something like justice. At least it is how I see it."

" Well, it kinda is. Justice I mean."

" I didn't think that you would see it that way. I'm surprised."

" Plutt abused me ever since he married my mom and he defended monsters. Of course, I see it as justice."

Rey was looking away from him, lost in her own world, full of bad memories, because of Plutt.

“ Do you wanna watch some TV?” Kylo asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“ Yeah, sure.”  
  


Rey sat down next to him on the couch, while he was flipping the channels to find something good for them to watch. After a while, he stopped at a local station.

“ Isn't that Plutt, with Tico?”

“ Yeah, that's them.”

_Local attorney and bar owner Unkar Plutt and business owner Mr. Tico, report their daughters missing. Unkar says that his step-daughter, Rey, did not return home after her shift at his bar "Jakku". We still don't know if the girls were taken or if they ran away._

“ _Rey sweetheart, if you're listening, just come home.”_

Rey looks shook. “ Do you think that the people at the bar will talk about you?”

" I don't think so." Kylo took Reys's hand on his own. " But even if they do, I'll protect you, dear. I promise." Rey looked at his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

“ Can I ask you one more favor?”  
  


“ Anything.”

" When you take care of Plutt, don't tell me."

" Anything you want." Kylo rose from the couch. He kissed Reys' temple and he went to his room. But he meant that. Because he would do anything for Rey to be happy. He would give her the world if only she would ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. It is a smaller chapter but ...... I think that you'll love what is yet to come *insert villian laughter*. Much love, Cassie xoxo


	7. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter has descriptions of violence and death

Kylo slipped into the apartment quietly, with the keys that Rey had given him. Plutt should be back any minute. He was usually calm. But not today. He felt intoxicated by the adrenaline and the anxiety that fueled his body. He tried not to think about what Rey was doing back home or what she'd been through in this apartment. She was probably studying. She always took her studies seriously. During the last couple of days, they had fallen into a routine. She would study in the living room table and Kylo would sit in the opposite sit pretending to read himself.

Apart from her studies, Rey really loved the garden. She would stay outside in the mornings, thinking and during the evenings she would plant flowers and water them. During those times, Kylo would be looking outside the window, looking at her, with a small smile on his face. Sometimes, Rey would look up from what she was doing, smile, and wave at him and at those times Kylo would feel at peace.

A door opened and light illuminated the room, as Plutt stopped at his tracks. " Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" " You are an ass all the time, aren't you? Show some respect. I'm a guest." Kylo answered. He usually was not talking and would just do the job from afar. But this was personal.

" That little bitch sent you, didn't she?" Kylos' blood was boiling, he kept his composure though. A fight would only incriminate him. " I'm sure she can not afford this kind of service. How did she convince you?"

Kylo took a deep breath and kept calm. “ Sit down Plutt.”

" I can give you as much as you want, you know. You only need to spare me." " I do not care about money. I'm not in it for the money. Accept your destiny. It will be over soon." Kylo stood up from the couch he was sitting, pulling out a firearm. He walked towards where Plutt was sitting.

“ Any final words?”  
  
“ Tell the bitch, she deserved everything.” Kylo glued the gun to Plutts' forehead. “ You won't be missed.” He said. He pulled the trigger and blood flew everywhere. Kylo felt instant relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before he stepped inside his house, he made sure that he had perfectly cleaned himself. He couldn't let Rey see him covered in blood. When he stepped inside, he smelled something great that he could not pinpoint though. He was almost immediately greeted by Rey who looked kinda flushed, with a little bit of sweat running down her temple. When he walked into the kitchen he saw the table set. Kylo felt a little overwhelmed. But in a good way.

“ Hey, what did you do?” Kylo asked walking towards Rey.

" Well, it was the first time you were gone for work and I thought that a good dinner was in order." She stepped towards the oven, opening it. Immediately, hot steam hit her in the face and it moved towards the ceiling. She stepped towards the table with a pot, full of something that Kylo had never seen, nor tasted before. It looked mouthwatering and delicious though.

“ What is this?”

" It is actually a Greek recipe. My mother taught me. It's beef with barley." She looked kinda lost when she continued. " Mom loved Greek food. The culture in general. She would always cook Greek food and it always tasted delicious. God, I missed her." Rey said blinking away some tears.

“ I bet it'll be perfect. But Greek though? It's a little bit eccentric, don't you think?”

Rey chuckled and smiled brightly at him. " She took a semester at the University of Athens. That's how she fell in love with the food and the culture." They sat down and started eating. " Well, that is freaking delicious," Kylo said.

" Then I guess I'll make it again sometime."

" You better!" Rey and Kylo laughed. That's how the rest of the night went by. They shared a few laughs, made some plans, and later the settled into the couch to watch a movie. They sat close to each other until sometime into the movie Rey curled up into Kylos' embrace. She fell asleep there and Kylo scooped her in his arms and got her to bed. He tucked her in and kissed her temple before he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey woke up the next morning on her bed. The last thing she remembered was that she was on the couch watching a film with Kylo. He must have gotten her to bed. Her room was still dark. She glanced at the clock next to her. 6:26. Fuck. That was early. She tried going back to sleep but gave up after a few minutes of tossing and turning. No matter. She might as well start with her day. She got to the kitchen and opened the windows. Fresh air filled the apartment. Kylo was still asleep. She took a glass and filled it with water and moved back to her room. She opened the window and slowly watered the small plants.

She couldn't do much given that Kylo was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up. Rey took a book and moved towards the garden. The dawn was beautiful and the cool air allowed her to breathe and think freely. Kylo may not have told her where he went yesterday, but Rey was sure what happened. She somehow processed it. She was finally free and at peace.

“ Good morning.” A gruff voice sounded behind her. “ It's a little chilly out here. Aren't you cold?”

" A little actually." Kylo took off his jacket and dropped it around Reys' shoulders.

" Come sit with me," Rey said, never taking her eyes from the dawn. Kylo nodded and sat beside her.

“ Listen, I know I asked you not to tell me, but I think I know what you did yesterday.”

" Well, you're not wrong. That much I can tell you." Kylo paused, thinking about his next words. " I know it's hard for you, but I was thinking. When they find him, maybe you should go to the funeral."

Rey turned around to fully look at him. “ What?”

" He contacted the news about your disappearance. It would be hard for you to go back to college. But we can pretend that you skipped town with someone and when you found out what happened, you returned. They will ask questions, but at least your name will be clear."

" So basically, what you're saying is that we create a story that I left because we didn't agree but I came back for his funeral?"

“ Exactly.”

“ Won't they want to see the person I ran away with?”

" Yes, but I know a guy. Look I know it will be a lot. But in the end, it'll be worth it."

“ Only if it works.” With that Kylo took her hand and moved her head so that she would be facing him.

“ I'll make sure it does.”

Kylo got up and left Rey alone outside. He fidgeted with his phone for a while but in the end, he made the call.

One ring, two. In the third, he picked up.

“ Dameron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't want to paint a picture of domesticity. Rey is NOT a housewife. She is strong and fucked up at the same time. For her cooking is a coping mechanism. No one in this story is the good guy. They are both messed up and consumed to their own version of what justice is.   
> 2\. I am Greek myself so I don't know much about American food, so I thought it would be fun to create a small background story. So yeah, be prepared to learn about the delisiousness of Greek cuisine. If any of the recipes mentioned spike your interest, tell me and I'll send you the recipe.


	8. Hiding behind curtains

The rest of the days went by too quickly for Kylo to realize what was happening. A few days later, they found Plutts' body. He saw in the news the horrific image of what he had done. He still felt no regret. He knew that he deserved it. He told Rey that they had found him, but he did not let her see the news. He knew that it would be too much for her. Dameron arrived a few hours later. Poe was supposed to work aw Reys' alibi. For the days until the funeral, they stayed inside at all times.

Paper, handwritten notes, and reminders were scattered all over the living room and Reys' room. They were together, the three of them all the time. Planning. Making sure that there were no holes that would allow people and the police to see through their lies. They would go to bed late. They rehearsed everything again and again. Until the lie became reality. Rey almost believed it. If it ever came to it, the police would surely believe it.

The plan itself was simple. Rey would say that she left town with Poe because Plutt did not approve of him. Poe had managed to find ( or rather made people give him) receipts for hotel rooms, trains, and plays on either his or Reys' names. Rey would have to play the sad daughter, full of sorrow and regret that she did not get to say goodbye to her dad.

Apart from that, they had one big card to play. The Ticos. It was no secret that the Ticos were involved in the city's' biggest crimes. All they had to do was claim that Plutt had a fallout with them and everyone would believe that the Ticos killed him. No one would bat an eye. And no one at the police station would say anything, because well.... they all worked for the Ticos...

Yes, the plan itself was simple. But, it was the details that scared everybody. One slip-up and they were all fucked. But Kylo remained calm. He knew that everything would turn out just fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apart from all the shit that was happening, Reys' life pretty much remained the same. She would clean (apart from the notes in the living room and her bedroom) and cook. Poe and Kylo seemed to really like her Greek food, so she usually makes something along those lines. She makes beef with barley again and Kylo smiles. As they sit down at the table to eat, Poe compliments her and she can't help but think that Poe is handsome. " Not as handsome as Kylo," she thinks and just the mere thought scares her.

Kylo on the other hand is swimming in his own jealousy. He can see Dameron flirting with Rey. His Rey, the possessive part of his brain screams. And Rey? She is so oblivious, it's adorable. Sometimes though she seems to understand and flirts back a little. Those are the moments when he wants to flip the table. Or maybe he is reading too much into it. Maybe she just trying to be nice.

After dinner, the three of them ended up in Reys' room to revise notes and make any necessary changes. The process is slow. At around 2 in the morning, Rey's hand gets tired from writing and her letters are no longer pretty. At around 3 in the morning, Poe can barely keep his eyes open. Finally at 4 o'clock Kylo rests his head on the table, never to open his eyes again.

" I'll wake him up so that he can go to bed."

" No, it's fine. He had a long day. Let him."

He turns around to go to Kylos' room, where he was sleeping, but before he leaves, he eyes Rey throwing a soft knitted blanket over Kylos' shoulders while smiling softly at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey and Kylo wake up the next day from the sound of the alarm on her phone. The first thing he realizes when he wakes up is that he is not in his room. In fact, he can clearly smell Reys' perfume all over him. The second thing that he notices is that he is sore. Next, he notices Rey opening her eyes in the bed, next to him. " Oh, I would love for you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I see before I sleep, sweetheart." He thinks to himself and smiles.

“Goodmorning” Rey says waking up.

" Goodmorning," Kylo says and stands from the bed to follow her around, while she does what she usually does in the morning and tries to help around. He makes coffee, she makes tea. She opens the windows and he throws away some notes that they don't need. She waters the plants in her room, while Kylo makes her bed. They do outside in the garden together. They watch the sunrise and they water the flowers next to each other.

" So... Uhm... You haven't told me about Poe yet."

Kylo shrugs. “ There is not much to tell really. We grew up together, we do the same job, just in different cities. He owed me. He pays me back by being here.”

“ What do you mean, he owed you?” Rey says not looking at him, while still watering the flowers.

" A job of his went wrong and I offered him an alibi."

" So he kills the same people like you?"

" Well yes, it's sort of a family tradition, to be honest," Kylo says, slightly laughing.

“ What do you mean?”

Kylo looks at her. " I promise I'll tell you one day, sweet girl." And Rey is so close and Kylo does not fight the urge to kiss her cheek. Rey looks at him surprised but says nothing. Kylo goes back to water as if nothing happened. Poe watches the scene from the kitchen window, laughs, and shakes his head at those two idiots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was, fortunately, a more relaxed one. They've gove through their story and they were feeling ready. Rey gathered all of their notes and put them away in a binder. She was planning on burning the whole thing once they were done with all of this. Kylo was sitting at the couch pretending that he was reading a book. Rey goes back to her room to store the binder the minute that Poe walks into the living room. When Rey is out of earshot, Poe glances up at Kylo.

" Got something to tell me, buddy?"

“ No, not exactly. Why?”

" What about Rey? I mean you do owe me some kind of explanation here. You call me up after all these years, technically asking me to protect a girl that's living with you. What is going on?"

Kylo stares at his, showing no emotion. “ I owe you nothing. In fact, you owed me. That's why you're here.”

“ Don't get me wrong Kylo. I like Rey. A lot, actually. But, here she is, living with you and knowing what you do. Who tells you that she won't do anything with this knowledge?”

“ She won't.”

" Yes, she probably won't. But you're so lovesick right now that you are not thinking straight."

“ I am not lovesick!” Kylo growled.

“ Oh, come on man!” Poe throws his hands up in exasperation. He walks up to the kitchen cabinet and opens up the one where they keep their mugs. Poe holds up a mug and shows it to Kylo. “ What is this, Ben?”

“ A mug? And it's Kylo.”

" Yes, a YELLOW mug! You've been wearing and living in black since you were like, ten!" Poe keeps opening cabinets and drawers. " Look at this. Blue plates, yellow mugs, red napkins, and a bookshelf full of books that I know you would never read. I came here and you have a garden full of jasmine, roses, and lilies. This whole place looks like a futuristic, minimalistic space station, and then you open Reys' room and it's the epitome of literal sunshine. There are even plants in there. YOU. FUCKING. HATE. PLANTS. MATE!"

Kylo sighs in frustration. “ All right. I'll tell you.” Poe settles back into the couch and Kylo tells him the story of how he met Rey.

“ For fucks sake man! You've got it bad.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Rey makes pastitsio aka another Greek recipe that she learned from her mother, and they decide to eat outside. The light breeze calms their nerves about tomorrow's funeral and they make light conversation with each other. When they are all done, Rey cleans up the table and walks back inside.

" No matter what I said earlier, I really like the garden," Poe says.

" Yeah, it's kinda lovely, isn't it? Rey made it." Kylo says, smiling proudly.

Reys' head pops out the kitchen window. “ Would you guys like some drinks?”

" Whiskey would be great, sweetheart." Kylo says. Reys' heart skips a beat at the sound of the word and Poe looks at him disapprovingly.

“ What?” Kylo mouths to him.

Rey walks outside with three glasses of whiskey and hands out one to each one of them. Kylo looks at her drink questionably, thinking that maybe she shouldn't be drinking. Rey looks at him and smiles.

“ Don't forget that I worked at a bar since I was 18. I can handle my booze.” She says while laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here... *checks for angry crowd due to the late update*  
> Feel free to correct any of my mistakes and comment what you think will happen next. xoxo


	9. Tears of gold

Everyone woke up early that morning. Kylo made coffee for him and Poe and tea for Rey. Poe was walking around looking over the notes one final time. Rey was fidgeting. She couldn't stay in one place for more than a couple of minutes. The men were already in their black suits. Kylo was coming as well, in another car, to supposedly pay his respect. Rey decided to go into her room and iron her shirt.

Poe and Kylo were chatting in the kitchen when they heard Rey cursing loudly from her room.

" Fuck!" Poe and Kylo were standing in the door of her room, looking equally worried.

“ I just burned my fucking shirt!” They instantly looked relieved.

" If you don't have another black one, I can look for one of my own that may fit you," Kylo said.

“ That would be great! Thank you.” She looked at him, full of gratitude.

Rey came out later wearing Kylos' shirt, which was a bit too big for her. Especially the sleeves.

" Here! Let me help you with the sleeves." Kylo said while he was turning them upwards so that they would fit her better.

“ I know that you are afraid and nervous, but I promise you that everything will be fine. I'll be right there. I promise. Hell... If anything goes south, I'll take you and we'll make a run for it.

Kylo said the last part smiling and laughing. Rey looked up at him and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Kylo."

He was taken aback, but eventually, he hugged her back and held her close to his chest. " Anything for you." He kissed her temple and eventually, he let her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral place was packed with reporters. They all attacked Rey the minute they saw her. But of course, they were prepared for it. Poe let go of Reys's hand and she walked towards a reporter.

“ Miss Rey, why did you leave?” The reporter asked.

" I can not disclose the reasons for my absence. But I loved my father. Please let us grieve this day." Rey said, leaving small sobs. Everyone was buying it. Even Kylo himself, who knew it was a lie.

Poe grabbed Reys' hand and every reporter started shouting questions at them. Once inside, Poe and Rey sat on the front row. Kylo sat diagonally from them, a couple of rows behind them so that he could see them. He knew that Poe could take care of her, but an extra pair of eyes would not hurt.

During the ceremony, Kylo could see Rey silently crying next to Poe, who was holding her hand. That was clearly improvised. In Reys' tears, Kylo could see someone who was crying for the years they've lost with an abuser. Kylo could partially understand it. An abuser had ruined his own family. From the outside.

At some point during the funeral, Tico came and sat next to him. “You think that she knows where my Rose is?”

“ I am no detective, Tico. I am a hitman. I have no idea what the girl knows.” Tico leaned into him.

" You think that I don't know who that man is? Or who you were before, Solo? I wouldn't hire you without learning basic shit for you. You think that I wouldn't recognize your style on Plutt?"

" I don't know what you're talking about," Kylo said while trying to look calm while in reality, he was panicking.

“ You find Rose and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you or the girl.”

" Even if what you said is true, you wouldn't do anything to me. I am the only one who does this kind of work for you. I mean who on their right mind would take out lawyers, high-profile politicians, and people of interest? Certainly not any one of the other thugs you employ. You may not realize it, but you need me." The ceremony had come to an end. Kylo stood up. " You'll have to excuse me. I have to pay my respect to the family." He moved towards Rey and after offering his condolences he exited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey and Poe had to stay till the very end. Rey had to endure the stares and whispers of Plutts' family, who had come to the city for the funeral. Rey knew that they did not like her or her mother. She made sure to put on a brave face and endure their judgment. The last person left to give their condolences was a young woman. Aged about 35-years-old. The woman approached.

“ My condolences for your father sweet girl. I was his lawyer. We are going to open his will today. Will you be there? At seven?”  
  


" Of course," Rey answered and turned to Poe to motion for them to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo was already waiting for them at home. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and he was flipping through a newspaper. When Rey opened the door he looked up from whatever article he was reading and smiled.

“ I think it went well.” He said.

" I hope so," Rey answered and looked at Poe.

" We may have a problem." Poe said, " Plutts' lawyer wants Rey to come by his office at 7 to open his will."

" It's ok. It's standard procedure. I don't know why we didn't think of it. We'll just have to keep lying for a couple more hours. " Are you ok with this Rey?"

“ Yeah sure.”

“ Poe will go with you. I mean, if he can stay for a couple more hours.”

“ Sure! I'll just leave tomorrow.”

“ It's settled then. I'll go change!”

When Rey left the room, Poe sat next to Kylo.

" Tico knows what I did," Kylo whispers the words to Poe, not wanting for Rey to hear them.

“ And?” He answers betraying no emotions.

“ I don't think he'll do anything. He needs me.”

" Maybe it's time for you to come home brother."

“ I can't … I can't face everybody yet.”  
  
Poe sighed. No matter what, Kylo was still his best friend. “ You know, Leia … she would really like Rey.”

Kylo laughed at the statement. “ Yeah... I bet she would.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poe and Rey come back from the lawyer late in the afternoon. They came through the door laughing and holding two bottles of Jack Daniels. Rey tried to explain what happened but in the middle of the sentence, she would stop and continue laughing. Suddenly she stopped. She looked at Poe and said " Poe! We forgot the cake in the car!" Poe gave her his keys and she left.

" What the fuck happened? Why are you two laughing?"

" Maybe Rey should tell you," Poe says suppressing a laugh.

When Rey comes back she holds a cake and she is finally calm. " First order of business, now that I'm calm. Shots! Poe, you got it?"

“ On it!”

Poe pours some in some shot glasses and hands one to Rey. Rey downs the first shot. " Second order of business is to tell you what happened." She glanced at Poe one last time and suppresses a laugh.

" So... I just inherited twenty thousand dollars." Kylo looked surprised. " Well, obviously not from Plutt. From my mother. She had me on her will and I was supposed to be given twenty thousand dollars after my wedding, until then Plutt would keep them, but because Plutt " died" I get them now."

“ Well fuck! That's great!” Kylo says and laughs with them.

" Wait! You haven't heard the best part yet!" Rey said looking at Poe, who was already laughing.

" Plutt had already spent the money and had a ton of debt, but Kira had him sign a contract that stated that if he spent the money, his assets would be liquified so that I would still get the money. His office and house are rented so now they have to sell the bar to get the money. Basically, his family gets almost nothing and they inherit his debt, while I get twenty thousand." 

" That is hilarious" Kylo is uncontrollable by now.

“ Obviously it will take a couple of months to get the money, but still!”

" We thought that news like that was worth a celebration," Poe said.

" And you were right! Let's get these bottles and this cake outside and let's celebrate Plutt and his management."

“ Damn right!” Rey said.

For the rest of the night, they got drunk and on Jack Daniels, while eating cake celebrating the death of an abusive fool, who also did not know how to manage his money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me your ideas.   
> I'll see you all in the next chapter!!! xoxo


	10. My tears ricochet

Poe left the next morning. They all woke up early and decided to burn the notes they did not use as a goodbye. As they watched the flames at the grill, Rey felt her eyes fill with tears. “ It feels like it's all over you know? I mean, I know it's not, but I feel that this is the closure I needed.”

" It probably is," Poe said and hugged her from behind. " I'll miss you girl. Try to convince him to call more often." " Will do!"

Poe moved towards Kylo and hugged him tightly. He leaned towards his ear and whispered "come home, brother. Everyone is waiting for you." Kylo said nothing but hugged Poe tighter.

Rey and Kylo watched Poe get into the car from the front porch and waved at him until his car was completely out of sight. Kylo was barely holding it together. It was difficult. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Poe was still his best friend, even though he hadn't seen him in a long while. Before he could break down he turned to look at Rey.

“ I don't know about you, but my stomach feels like shit from yesterdays' Jack. Would you like to take a nap and then order in?”

" Sounds good!" She looked at him, her eyes glassy, with unshed tears, like his.

“ How do you feel about burgers?”   
  
“ That is actually a great idea.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of months went by smoothly. Rey went back to her classes. When people asked her, she said that she was back in town permanently, since Poe broke up with her. She seemed to flourish more and more every day. Now it was time for her midterm exams and she had one more left. He always helped her study. Holding her books for her, while she was trying to learn various passages by heart. She was majoring in English literature and now his house looked like it came out of a dark academia Pinterest board.

Books and notes were scattered everywhere. Rey was pacing back and forth in the living room while reading, sometimes aloud, various works from various authors. Kylo loved every minute of it. Every day he would sit on the couch watching her pace around while reading or making notes in the living room table. But midterms meant a lot of all-nighters. Well, sort-of. She would always end up asleep on the couch with a book and he always took it upon himself to carry her back to her room.

Kylo was falling harder and harder every day. And so did Rey. They found more greek recipes to cook. Now they always cooked together. It always ended with the kitchen being a big mess, but they would always clean up later. Together.

Kylo was doing better than ever. He started calling Poe. Now they talked every other day and Rey would steal the phone from him, to talk to Poe as well. He even called his mother. Twice. It was a start.

He had a lot of work now. Tico knew his secret and he couldn't say no to him. That he hadn't told Rey yet. That and his past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo thought that Rey really flourished in the months that she was living with him. She looked healthier and stronger than before. She had already accompanied him in a couple of jobs. Always being helpful. Tonight's job was kinda big and they had informed him last minute. Rey opened the door and stepped into the apartment after her morning classes.

“ Hey! How was class?”

" Pretty good, I'd say."

“ Hey, I know it's kinda last minute, but I need your help.”

“ Sure thing. I don't have anything else to do.”

“It's a clack tie event though. If you don't mind.”

" No, it's fine. I'll just have to go find something appropriate to wear."

“ Would you get mad, if I told you that I had already taken care of it?”  
  


“ Yes. Obviously!”

" The thing is that I don't care because I just saved us a lot of time."

“ You're a pain in the ass, you know that?” She asked as she walked away from him and into her room.

“ That's why you love me!”  
  


It was currently 8 o'clock and Rey was in her room getting ready. Through the open door, he could see her doing her make-up in a vanity mirror that she had purchased a couple of weeks ago.

“ You think you'll be ready in about an hour?”

“ Yeah, definitely.”

“ Great. I'll leave you to it then.”

" Now wait a sec." She turned around to face him, holding out two earings. " Silver or gold jewelry?"

“ Hold on!” He went to his room and returned with his cufflinks. “ I mean, we're both wearing black and my cufflinks are silver. Wanna match?”

She beamed at him. “ Of course I do.”

He took a step into the room and sat on the bed. “ So, did you get a chance to read the folder about our tonight's friend?”

“ Of course I did.”  
  


" And?" She turned to fully face him while closing her eyeshadow pallete.

" I think that I can confirm that what the folder says is true. He was a professor at the university. Many girls said that he was inappropriate, but nothing happened. Eventually, he just retired. A couple of months before Plutts unfortunate demise he came looking for him for legal advice. I bet you can figure out what kind of advice that was."

“ That's interesting.”  
  


“ Why do they send you anyways? I thought that poison was not your thing”

" I've got no idea." He lied to her, not wanting to worry her.

She leaned in close to him and closed her eyes. " Do they seem the same to you, or do I have to fix them?"

“ No, they're perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 9.15 Kylo was sitting in the kitchen, ready to go. He wore his usual, go to suit, with a black shirt and black tie.

“ You ready sweetheart? We've got to go.”

" Yes, yes, coming!" Rey stepped out of the room and instinctively he thought that he wanted to hold her close. She was wearing a black satin dress that reached the middle of her calves, with black stiletto heels and silver earrings. On her right hand, she was wearing a ring that looked like an engagement one.

“ Hey, can you zip me up? Can't reach it myself.”

Kylo nodded his head, yes and Rey stepped closer and turned her back on him, exposing her naked back. Kylo had to fight the temptation of touching her. Instead, he just zipped her up. On the other hand, Rey was begging the gods for her to touch her even for a little. That's why she didn't zip up the dress alone, even though she could totally do it by herself.

The venue was pretty. Decorated in various shades of grey and black, Rey and Kylo felt at home with their chosen attire.

" Try to find the professor. I'll go get us drinks. Jack?"

" Sure. Knowing the professor, he'll probably be by the buffet." She said trying to suppress a laugh.

Kylo kissed her cheek tenderly and moved towards the bar. Rey tried to convince herself that it meant nothing. That is was just something for everyone to see and be convinced that they were together. She took a deep breath and moved towards the center of the room. Soon enough she spotted the professor, as she predicted, next to the buffet. She shot a quick text to Kylo.

> _As predicted. Next to the buffet._

" Professor Leer! It is such a surprise to see you here." The confusion was written all over his face. " Oh, you don't remember me." She said trying to sound disappointed. " Kira Kenobisir, you taught me during my sophomore year,"

“ Oh, of course, of course. How could I forget.”

“ I'm so glad to see you. What brings you here?”

" My wife," He said, laughing, making Rey laugh as well. " What about you my dear?"

“ Oh, my boyfriend is here on business. He wanted me to come along. Actually here he is.” Rey said eying Kylo, who was getting closer to her.

" Darling, this is professor Leer. He taught me during my sophomore year."

“ Oh, what a surprise!” He handed Rey her drink. “ Adam Underworld, sir. Nice to meet you.” After shaking his hand he turned to Rey. “ Everything ok honey?” He asked and he lifted her hand to his mouth to softly kiss her chuckles.

" I thought that you said that the gentleman was your boyfriend," Leer said looking at her hand.

“ Oh, he only proposed yesterday! I'm not used to it yet.”

“ Well, that's an interesting story. My wife is at a table in the back, if you'd like to join us.”

Professor Leers' wife, Artemis, was a beautiful and smart woman. Rey almost felt bad for her. The hours passed easily with small talk with the couple. At midnight, the DJ stepped down and an orchestra started playing. Rey eyed the couples dancing gracefully in the middle of the room. Artemis saw her and leaned towards Kylo to whisper to him. " Maybe you should take your fiance to dance." " Oh no, we..."

" I insist. I think she would really enjoy it." Kylo saw Rey looking at the couples dancing longingly and he knew exactly what he had to do.

“ Would you like to dance?” He asked, offering his hand to her.

“ I would love to.”

Kylo guided her towards the dance floor. The orchestra played " The second Waltz", one of Reys' favorites. Kylo put them into position and when she leaned toward him she heard him say "you look stunning". He put his arm around her back. They looked at each other deeply into the eyes and started swaying, following the correct steps, lost in the music.

“ I didn't know you could dance.” She told him.

“ Well, only ballroom dances. Mother believes that it shows good manners. I also didn't know you could dance.”

" Mama taught me." She answered not elaborating further. " So that means that little Kylo Ren took dancing classes?" 

" That's exactly what that means." She tried not to laugh, thinking about him, young, taking classes.

They swayed completely lost in each other. Then Kylo planted one foot to the ground, motioning the other behind him, leaning back, making her lean forward toward him. He repositioned them and then he slightly turned her around, making her end up with her back against his torso. They looked at each other in the eye and Kylo briefly glanced at her lips. She seemed to notice and blushed and before she could convince herself otherwise, she tip-toed and planted a little kiss on his cheek. Right on time, the song ended, breaking the spell.

Upon returning to their table, Kylo noticed that everyone's drink was empty. " Perfect," he thought to himself.

“ I'm going to the bar. What can I get everyone?” He asked, taking the chance that was given to him.

" Nothing for me. I've had enough I'm afraid." Rey said.

“ Me too” Artemis agreed.

“ I won't say no to another beer.” Professor Leer said.

“ Great, I'll be right back.” He said and leaned down and kissed Reys' cheek before he left. As soon as he left, he took his phone out to text Rey.

> Be ready. The minute he finishes his drink, we're out of here.

He returned, giving professor his beer. The one that he made sure was special. The one with the untraceable poison that was sure to induce a fatal heart attack. Rey played her role perfectly. The minute that Leer finished his beer, she said that she was tired and they were out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once inside the house, Rey actually felt really tired. Because she was still hot from her dance with Kylo, she decided to push her luck a little more.

“ Help me out of the dress?” She said turning her back on him.

“ What?” He asked clearly confused.

“ The zip Kylo. I can't reach it.”

“ Oh yeah, right.” Kylo unzipped her and this time, he let his hand linger a little bit over her naked back.

“ Thank you. Goodnight Kylo.” She said without turning to see him. She walked away towards her room, while Kylo admired her from behind. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little unsatisfied. She always hugged him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Kylo looks like the kind of guy that would check your makeup and tell you if it was ok. Also, the dacing scene was inspired from the dancing scene in " The handmaids tale", in the part where Serena Joy dances with her husband.  
> Feel free to comment! xoxo Cassie


	11. Heaven help the fool who falls in love

It was currently mid-June. The weather was acting really crazy. It was raining non-stop for three days. Reys' graduation was a couple of days ago. Kylo went and admired her as she walked the stage to receive her diploma. Today, her acceptance letter had arrived for her postgraduate studies. They decided to go out to dinner to celebrate. 

At the moment Kylo was tossing and turning at his bed. The only thing that he could think was that a few hours ago, he almost kissed her. They were in the car, returning from dinner. Outside was raining heavily. He was stupid enough to forget an umbrella, so when he parked, they decided to wait inside the car for a couple of minutes, in case it stopped a little. They continued their "argument", that had started on the restaurant, on which "Pride and Prejudice" movie was the best. 

Rey leaned towards him. "I think that we can both agree on something." 

"And would that be?"

"You're a big meanie. Like a modern Mr. Darcy."

Kylo leaned towards her. Now, they had minimum space between them. "Does that mean that you are my Elizabeth?" He said in a low, husky voice. Rey leaned a little closer to him, looking at his lips. Kylo thought that it was finally going to happen. He tried closing the little gap between them and the second before he kissed her, she opened the car door and bolted outside towards the house. 

He was starring at the ceiling when he heard little taps against the door. 

"Yes?" 

Rey slowly opened the door and stepped inside, hugging her pillow and sniffing a little. "Do you mind me sleeping with you tonight? I don't like storms."

"Of course sweetheart." Kylo scootched a little and patted the bed. Rey climbed the bed and covered herself with his sheets. 

"Great," he thought to himself "they're gonna smell like her tomorrow."

"Do you want hugs?" He asks her.

"Yes please." She said still sniffing. Kylo embraced her and moved her body closer to his.

"Kylo?"

"Mhmm?"

"Tell me something that I don't know about you." Kylo opened his eyes to look at her and at that moment he decided to tell her some of the truth.

"I majored in homeland security and my real name is Ben Solo." 

"What?"

She sat up on the bed, looking at him. Kylo felt the discomfort of losing her warmth next to him. He also sat up to look at her in the eye. He took her face in his hands.

"Don't think for a second that I've ever lied to you. Because I haven't. I changed that name a few years ago. Nobody calls me that anymore."

"Why did you change it?"

" I made some terrible decisions Rey. And they costed me. A lot."

"Ok. Will you ever tell me the whole story?" She asked, laying back down. He laid next to her, pulling her in his arms.

"Certainly. Now though, it's time for you to sleep."

"Ok"

"Goodnight, princess." He said and he kissed her temple goodnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was rudely awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He opened his eyes and felt Rey stirring in his arms. 

"Don't move sweetheart. I've got it." He took the phone in his hands and saw that Poe was calling him. 

"What?"

"Hey, what are you doing buddy?" Poe said, trying to mask his worry.

Kylo eyed Rey on his arms. "Perfect. What do you want?"

"Look, you need to come home. Last night the Hutts broke their alliance with the Solos. They made me swear not to tell you, but we need you, Ben."

"No, you don't need me, Poe. You managed so many years without me."

"Ben, this is bad. There is a war coming. You can't avoid it anymore. It is your birthright."

"I'll see what I can do." And he hangs up. He untangled himself from Rey and stood up.

"Is everything alright?"

"No." He said. "Fuck, no." Without thinking he punched a hole on the wall and screamed fuck again out of the top of his lungs. He immediately collapsed on the floor, holding his head. Rey rushed towards him, hugging him.

"Kylo, what happened? Is anyone hurt?" 

"No."

"Then what is happening?"

"It's my family. I need to help them." 

"What do you need me to do?" 

"Just to pack your bags. We need to leave." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Coruscant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to Coruscant was long and quiet. Apart from that, Rey was excited to see the city. It was always sunny there and the beach was near Kylos' parents' house. And the nice weather was indeed a nice change from the rain.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" 

"Well, now I have to since you're going to meet my family."

Rey looked at him. " You only tell me if you feel comfortable."

"I want to. Here goes nothing. My family's business is to provide protection. It was founded by my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. The basic policy is that we never harm civilians. It is like a mob, but for the last couple of decades, the only thing that we do is money laundering and protection. So, a couple of years ago, a man named Andrew Snoke came in asking for protection for his club and a couple of other places. It was the biggest job we had for years. Everyone else was suspicious and refused him, but I only saw the money and convinced them to take the job. Everything goes smoothly for a couple of months, but eventually, the FBI busted him for human trafficking. And then I saw red. He had convinced me that his business was clean. So, when he was out on bail, I... I killed him. And then I just left."

"I think I can understand you." Rey calmy said. 

"Doesn't any of these scares you?"

"Come on Kylo. I've helped you so many times and I live with you. Why do you think that any of this scares me?" Rey paused to think for a moment. "But, you still haven't told me, why we're going back now." 

"Last night, the Hutts, a powerful ally, broke their alliance and left."

"Which means there is going to be a feud, to put it lightly, between the families?"

"Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for the long wait. It was exam season. Now I'm free to return to my regular scedule.  
> See you next time. xoxo Cassie


	12. Reminder

I'm so sorry but this is not an update. This is a lesson and a reminder.

As some of you may know, I am from Greece. If you live in Europe or if you read The Guardian you might have already heard about this. Today it was the decision of the Golden Dawn trial. Golden Dawn is the biggest Nazi group in Europe. Their trial lasted five and a half years. This was the biggest Nazi trial after the Nuremberg trial. Despite all odds, we won. They are convicted and now we wait for the final decisions. Seconds after the decision was made public to the thousands of people that were peacefully protesting outside the courtroom, police sprayed us with tear gas. Police in Greece were known to back up Golden Dawn and today it was the final straw. I with many others were waiting outside and protesting peacefully and we were sprayed. But despite all that, we won. People had lost hope. When talking with each other, we believed that the conviction was going to be the bare minimum, but now our hope is renewed. There is still more to come and we have so much more to do. 

I urge you all to read the article that the Guardian wrote and inform yourselves, especially if you live in Europe. 

The last thing that I want to say is to fight back. Fight back against your racist relatives and friends and colleagues, or else you are going to witness the pain and agony that Greece had to suffer through since 2008. 

When I update again, I'm going to delete this, but feel free to ask me any questions and I'll answer them.

I'll see you all in a couple of days. I'm going to be a little late and I apologize but we live in a frenzy. We have so much to do and organize ourselves for the impact that is coming. 

Love, Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you all liked it. Feel free to comment, I am always open on constructive criticism. You can follow me on Twitter @soulsandsins so that we can sip tea and daydream about our favourite couple. I'll see you all next time. xoxo


End file.
